The Last Vampire: Pt 1
by macfaerie
Summary: When the time is right, the two shall meet. Their fate determined and their destiny agreed. / Edward and Bella are part of a story that transcends time. The God's have deemed it so. Fate and Destiny are planning. The Evil's Queen is watching and waiting. A prophecy has been foretold. Edward and Bella must play their parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_When the time is right, the two shall meet. _

_Their fate determined and their destiny agreed. _

The foretold will be one changed by the blood of darkness, and the other will be born, of pure blood from that of the second ancestry. Though He wished only good for all his children, the human's God could not cleanse the blood of the forsaken child. Therefore he crafted an Eve for Adam. The human's God and the imagined Devil, Satin, lay claim to both of these children, causing and eternal battle.

Eventually the two at war agree to refrain from further interference, allowing Fate and Destiny to secure the future. The sister's Fate and Destiny convene with Mother Nature and Father Time. The place, the time, and the occasions are set.

Evil will always be evil and Good will always be good. Satin could not resist his malevolent intentions for his dark children to rule the human world and populate it with their spawn. He used his minions and demons to send the child of light straight into the hands of the child of darkness. His biding would be done. His children would rein over the human's.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Season's Began**

The first years of Earth's creation, however long or short, are not told like the weeks of a month, but in the seasons of a revolving world as it continues to grow. Things we consider myth at some point had truth, and became a story that one told to their children and eventually turned into legend.

Hidden in the great open waters of this young world there rose up a small lonely island. It was a place of beauty to behold, like the rest of the Earth. The land was of rich soil, and the sand was powder soft. The trees and animals were created the same as the others around the Earth. Soothing waves crashed the rocks surrounding it and washed ashore. In the center a jungle forest gave way to a crater at the base of a rising mountain peak. When the clouds, pure, rain cascaded down it formed a waterfall and filled the crater over time shaping it into a small lake. Tinted it hues of blue and green the crystal clear waters reflected the sky above and the foliage underneath. The beauty of this island was less explored for not a single human or God had ever stepped upon it. It was to remain deserted awaiting a time as such it would become of use.

A vision was foretold of one that will rise up among mankind. One that will surpass all who exist before him, He will be invincible. Unable to terminate his life, he will survive all endeavors at death. He will accept the challenge to kill himself, but he will live. Attempts by Humans will fail. His fate is far from death. The Gods have chosen him for a purpose.

In another land far from the island life has bloomed, and filled the empty spaces of Earth. As commanded of them Humans began to grow and build their lives unaware of the God's plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**His Thirteenth Season**

As a young boy, my father stood by me while I worked our land. He walked up and down the fields while I guided our two biggest oxen and a plow. I had never seen my father work the land himself. Before I was big enough to do it, my older brother manned the task. Then he moved away to marry and start a family of his own.

I was the youngest of my siblings. My father produced a population of children. I don't think he liked me much, though. My mother died shortly after I was born, and I think that was why he resented me. He wouldn't look upon me with the affection he did my sisters. My sisters, Rosalie and Alice, were five seasons my senior. We were the only children left in the house.

The days grew shorter and colder. The time of my birth neared. I had passed twelve seasons, this would begin my thirteenth. My sisters told me that after the sowing passed they would be ready to journey away from our home. I expected as much, but to see the look my father gave them … I could tell he was as sure as I, that he would be going on his own journey after they were gone.

I didn't look forward to being alone. However, I had learnt much about how to work the land, and to care for one's self. I expected to one day find a wife of my own, and begin a family. I did not imagine to have a great many children, but I knew I would show them what I had been taught, and to love them the same.

Our daily routines continued as I harvested during the day and my sisters tended the animals and the house. Our home was not large but not small. It had two levels and six rooms in all. The lower level comprised of my father's sleeping room, the kitchen and eating area, along with a sitting area. My mother's brothers built our house, and the large fireplace they added especially for her. She sat with all her children in the rocker by the fire every night until they were too big to fit in her lap. My sisters shared the stories with me, as their sisters before them.

The upper level was full with three sleeping rooms. Once, a long time before I was born, my father and mother had as many as twenty children in the house all at once. Each one had moved on, many of them did great things. A few were famous inventors of very useful items. I prayed for the strength to continue once my sister's and father would be gone too.

As the season moved on the air chilled and the first snow was due to fall. It was time for us to hibernate. We would be done with the harvest and board the animals in the barn closest to the house. My sisters had stocked our shelves with many things to eat. I watched as they worked to preserve what they could. I knew most of it is for me, for after they were gone. We could sense father would not be with us for much longer. He grew weaker, and his cough was persistent.

The days began to pass more quickly. Rosalie and Alice read to me and helped with my writing in the evenings, after our daily chores. One day I went to town for supplies. Along my way I found a young beggar girl by the road. She looked similar to my own age. However, her clothes were tattered and ragged. Her face was soft and sweet, but dirty. Taking pity on her, I gave her my bread and bid her good tidings. She thanked me and began to eat. Later in my traveling, I noticed her in the market square and again on my way home.

I stopped to speak with her more. I discovered that she had no home. A strong heavy wind passed us, and I could feel the snow would fall that night. I could not leave the poor girl alone. Therefore, I had invited her to return with me. Our travels were long and slow. As we arrived back to my home the sun was setting.

Upon our arrival Rosalie and Alice scolded my lateness. When they realized I had brought a guest, they began to rebuke my judgment in bringing a stranger back to our home. My father became angered as well. From across the room he and the girl sternly looked into one another's eyes.

What happened next was so quick I did not see clearly until it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reckoning**

The girl cackled loudly then lunged at my father. Ripping at his neck, where he was already scarred. Blood splattered the walls and my mother's chair he sat in. The girl made gluttonous noises as she feed upon my father, pulling the blood from his body, into her own. Astounded when I looked closer, my father did nothing. He did not struggle or fight against her. Try as I might to move, my feet would not budge. I felt cursed to watch him die before me. He did not scream for help, he accepted his fate at her hands. Staring at him, his eyes held my own with a quiet sadness. He looked at peace and not in pain from what she was doing to him.

My sisters fled to the upper floor of our house. I could only stand and stare at what was becoming of my father, at what I had done. Feeling that I alone handed my parents over to their maker, a sharp and intense pain filled my gut. I expelled bile onto the ground at my feet.

The girl moved with speed unlike any I had ever seen before. For such a young one her strength was greater than mine or even my father's. Suddenly she stopped and turned to me. Her face was not the dirty young girl I had brought home, but that of some evil spawn … a demon. Her eyes were darker than night, her skin paler than before, her hair black and shiny flowing around her. Her face contorted with sharp features.

A single drop of blood fell from her glistening lips, landing on her paled hand. With a slow steady movement she raised her hand. Then a pink, sharp, serpent-like tongue patiently lapped up the droplet. Slowly she rolled her tongue, across bright white fangs. My eyes darted between the two quickly, but not as quickly as her eyes looked over me.

Carefully she crawled down from my father's lap, across the floor, and rose to stand before me. I felt her begin to circle my frozen body like an animal stalking its prey. Once she was at my side, she spoke. "Edward," Her voice was thick, like sweet and sour liquid pouring into me. "You must never tell anyone I was here," she commanded.

I shook my head at her. "No," was all I could manage to whisper.

"Someday I will return … for you." Her words followed her like the wind, right out the open door. She was gone.

When I turned around darkness had eclipsed the world. The light from within our house shadowed the fallen snow. Nothing existed beyond the small cast of light over the powdered ground. For the first time in my life, the night scared me.

My sisters flew down the stairs in a rush. "Edward, what have you done?" they yelled at me.

Rosalie closed the door while Alice continued to question my actions or lack thereof. In my mind it was as if the world had gone silent. My eyes explored the blood splattered on the wall, my mother's chair, and the floor around my father, but mostly the blood that covered him. His clothing, neck, face, and chest were all covered in blood. She left a gaping dry hole in his neck. I looked into his eyes, still open … still quiet with sadness. I could see Rosalie and Alice crying and walking around us. I still had not left my spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exiled**

His mood is forlorn. He greaves for his lost love, and will wallow in more self pity awaiting their reunion. He welcomes death as the night falls and he lay in a straw bed that will not produce sleep.

Cursing the unnecessary breath of another morning, he rises to the day and the task of finding something to occupy his time. The morning sun rises yet again, and the monster carries himself among the foliage to a familiar scent. She is young, but he resists, perhaps not as hungry today. Seeking other nutrition he then cleanses himself in the lake before walking the island's length at the speed of an average human.

Standing on the rocks just beyond the shore He feeds the left over carcass of his breakfast to the sharks. Momentarily he considers wrestling them for entertainment, but thinks better of it after remembering how one had drug him out to sea through the mine field. That was an interesting day, he recalls.

Later, sitting under a palm tree in the spring shade a strong wind rushes by. The stormy season is coming early. Rising and walking back to his shack he prepares for the impending storm. It will pass in three days time. He predicts a strong one, and is concerned of losing some cattle.

Using his natural speed and strength, the monster chops trees and begins to repair and expand onto the small barn so that he might save enough of the cattle to last the season, until they mother again.

The construction steals one day and the better half of a second to build. He spends the rest of the second day gathering the animals and storing them away. He also gathers straw, water, and food for them.

Pausing, he reflects on the irony that he is tending to their needs so that they may serve his own. Something about the task feels familiar to the monster, almost natural. Laughing it away, he watches as the sky darkens. The boats that would normally pass about this hour are nowhere in sight. Perceiving the severity of the impending storm they too sought shelter.

Sitting in his shack listening to the waves collect on the shore, he's reminded of earlier transgressions. The monster recalls the last time the human's God tried to drown him.

Once upon a time, before the rebirth of man, the ones that guarded him were weak. But they were also hungry for what he possessed. They wanted his power. Not only the ones like himself, but the humans as well.

That's when _she_ came, the Mother. One night flying in on a gust of wind, she bid him peace, while she tried to seduce him with her wiles. However, his heart yearned for his love, not for her originator. He did not wish to lie with the demon mother. She took the rejection harshly and cast over him a curse, creating in him a yearning for blood unlike any before, or since.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mother of Demons**

I rushed the boats, seeking out any that had what I needed. To my dismay, I was not able to kill my prey. As quickly as my feeding began I was compelled to move to the next leaving each and every one within a single breath of death. I could not keep from changing them all.

Once engorged with the blood of these men, I settled my body on the shore. I could feel their energy course through me. It was then that the Queen of Hell, whispered in my ear …

"I knew you would bend to my will. Now take me and together we can birth powerful children."

I began to shake with laughter. This angered her even more.

"You fool!" She screeched at me. "She will never come back to you. She was punished for you. I am giving you a chance that you will never see again. Never mock me son, for you are here because I have deemed it so. I cannot take you from this world but I am the reason you are."

She was once called Evil's Queen, and her story is another human legend. She was truthful with her words. My love came from her. My love made me who I am, and I am here because of what the humans did to her, or rather what I did to them … I avenged my lost love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Punishment **

When the days turned into months, then years, decades, and centuries, I thought I would go mad here, but I surrendered. Finding patience I did not know one such as myself could possess, I have endured. Through seasons of heat, comparable to the likes of hell itself, I continue to survive without her.

Through the many turns of time she consumes my thoughts and creeps into my eyes. So much so, that to look upon the empty day sky burns. The light weakens the evil with in my heart, turning it to ash. The daylight is harsh, open. There is no place to hide in the light. I crave the darkness. It is devouring, comforting, it wraps me in her silky folds.

I thirst for the humans I smell. When the wind carries their scent to me, I growl at its mockery of my fasting. I will endure this exile and only partake of these cattle before me until I am reunited with my beloved.

Once I dared myself not to feed for entire millennia. The result was frightening. At first my skin began to dry and flake. It wrinkled and withered. Then all my organs shriveled up. My tongue adhered to my mouth and my eyeballs hung out of their sockets.

Shortly after the mark of a half century, a scout of my kind and three of the human guards entered my hovel. I could not speak or move. The fiend, one of my own kind, thought I was actually dead. The fear in his eyes caused me laugh. This in turn started a coughing fit that would likely have expelled all my organs had the demon not sacrificed one of the human guards for me. I took down the other two easily and was back to my former self in a few days time.

The bloodsucker stayed on the island for the length of four suns. It was pleasant company. He attempted conversation. Asking the age old question of why I didn't simply leave.

"You could easily take out those sharks and I've seen you swim through the mine field." He provoked.

I couldn't answer him. If he did not know, then someone had purposely not told him. I refused share her with anyone else.

"Yes, you are correct. I am capable." I said, turning the questions back on him. "Did you ever think to ask yourself 'what will I do', with _your_ time that is? You too have the unlimited hourglass. What will you do with it?" he took leave shortly after.

The younger underlings have no concept of time, and how vast it will become. They can only think of the power and the magic. I have outgrown the magic and I chose to save my power. One day she will come for me again and when she does I will be ready.

Vengeance will be ours.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! If you were confused it might be because, this chapter was accidentally left out of the last couple of updates. I'm very sorry to make you go back and reread. This might clear some things up!**

**Turning Tides**

As if the memory became real, a familiar scent pulled the monster from his thoughts, away from those long forgotten days, and back to this one. Leaving his shack the monster tracked the aroma. It was wafting in with the tide on the far side of the island. Curiously he approached, knowing all the boats had been gone a long time. The midday sky was as dark as pre-dawn. The clouds illustrated the storm. The scent was stronger as he neared the shore. His eyes were vacant of its source. This fragrance bothered him. It was a memory of something known. However, he could not place it. Angered, he waited as it grew stronger with the current. The sharks frenzied, circling the island.

Suddenly his ears heard the screams. They echoed from a human female. He listened to her cries for help, mixed with her tears of sadness. Someone had gone over and left her alone. She knows not what to do. The sound of the vessel was strong. It was close to, or at, full throttle. It would be only a short time before he could see it.

His eyes inspected the horizon, and he spotted the vessel atop a large wave rolling his way, rapidly approaching the shore. He was tempted to leave the woman to her doom at sea and go back to his solitude. His excuse was to check on the cattle. Unfortunately her boat came closer into view as he turned to leave. Battling the urge to stay, his feet choose not to move.

It was a peculiar feeling and he sensed the presence of another with him. Turning back to the water he watched the small white craft as it tossed and turned in the waves. Skipping over the water it was headed directly at him. Minimal calculations concluded that on its current course it would collide with the mine field on the outskirts of the island. The woman and her vessel were doomed to crash and explode, making her shark bait.

Trying not to laugh at her demise, the monster garnered his amusement. It was then a gentle wind whispered to him, and he felt compelled to save her. He raptly watched as the boat crashed into a large mine and she was thrown, amazingly, over the sharks and straight into the larger grouping of rocks resting near the shore.

Sprinting to her, he could smell the blood. Jumping from rock to rock he caught her doll like form in his arms. Her head rose for a moment before she was pummeled against his chest and lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cruel Fate, Planed Destiny**

Falling into the water, he walked them to the shore, laying her upon the sand. Her hair was dark and wet across her face. There was blood on her arms and legs, and a gash across her forehead. He tested himself to stay so close to her and not end her misery.

Pulling back her clumped locks a flash of lighting revealed her features. It turned him to stone. She was … it was _her_. She was here. It couldn't be. He stumbled back and began to pace. She was human, he could smell her. Why was she here? Why was she Human? His mind teetered on sanity.

She lay in the wet sand, her body rolling with the waves. He felt the urge to pull her into his arms, but the creature in front of him was not the one he wanted. In looks only was she there, but perhaps she wasn't. Perhaps he was only seeing what he wanted. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. He presumed she must be cold and constructed a fire. Using his speed and strength he chopped and built a stable fire, surrounded by rocks and piled with logs.

She mumbled, but he ignored her. She was with fever he was sure, and may have lost too much blood. He knew better than to speculate. He could feel the rhythms of her heart from that distance. The monster told himself that he cared not whether she lived or died. He would force himself not to care.

Thunder rolled and lightening thrashed through the sky, splitting the clouds. The Humans' God was here, this was his doing. The monster was certain of it. He believed the Humans' God was doing this to punish him. After all he has already endured.

"Why now!" He screamed at Him on high.

The monster knew the God would hear a whisper lower that a breath. However, he felt the need to release his anger.

"I have done as you bid and remained here. I have not fought back or released myself on your precious humans. I did not give in to the evil Queen, engaging war with the weak. I am but a legend to them all. Why now? Answer me human God! Take this creature you have sent to me away. For I will kill her if you do not! She will not haunt me."

The monster had not spoken often, not aloud. His voice and tone were shocking to both him and the human woman. She stirred and he was forced to leave her. If the storm takes her so be it. If she drowns upon a rising tide, so be it. He would no longer give in to the Humans' God. He would not play this game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Involuntary Goodwill**

Through a shifting wind the monster could sense a change. The woman was awake. He resisted going to her. If she was awake and alive she would find out soon enough that she was trapped here as well, and that only death awaited her, whether by his malicious intent or that of her maker.

The day lingered by, the monster was acutely aware of each hour as it crept away. He knew she had not fed, for neither had he. He tortured himself by surviving on her scent. If he must he would starve himself until she was gone.

This thought process was ridiculous he knew, but the child in him was throwing a tantrum that the humans' God would chose to punish him in this manner. When darkness finally concealed him, the monster traveled to the edge of the woods near where he had left her. She appeared to have made some sort of camp. Watching her sleeping form shiver on the large palm leaf she has chosen for a bed, he fought with himself to care for her. He had furs he could give her, but why. Her comfort was of little concern, he reasoned. No matter the strange stirrings he had.

Through the night the monster watched the woman from high in the trees. Just before dawn his resolve broke. Fleeing from his nesting perch, he abruptly snared a fish from the ocean water. Spiking it with a sharp stick, he used his finger nail to fillet it and then place it over the fire.

He was surprised he could recall what was needed for a human to eat. Oddly it should have been easy it was not much less or more than he would consume, just a slight difference in the preparation. He knew about cooking the food, because their weak bodies could not consume the bloody raw meat, not the way he liked it. It disgusted him to watch her consume her meal this way. Therefore he fled back to his hovel to wait out another day.

The monster returned the next night with an animal fur and a small bird. Only this time he did not leave when dawn approached. He stayed in his tree watching the woman. He worked hard to convince himself she was nothing like his beloved. She had no fire in her eyes. She could not command anything around her. She proved her weakness in everything she didn't do.

His beloved would have found him by now, and rescued them both from this prison.

However as the day wore on his pull to the human grew stronger. No matter the conviction of his denial, she was familiar to him, and this angered the monster. The setting sun boiled the water like the blood in his veins. The monster fled his perch, crashing trees and scattering all life in his path of destruction. He refused be tortured like this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Appealing Terror**

His demolition scared the fragile human. Her fear manifested into an enticing aroma that flew on wings of sin directly to the monster. In his fit of rage he drew in deep, ragged breaths with one particular inhalation he was accosted with a scent so memorable to him and so robust he gave in to his burdens and bound out of the forest - directly at the woman.

Leaping in front of her, he seized her delicate arms and pulled her to him, the monster thrust his lips to hers. He could feel the blood vessels bursting with flavor under her fragile skin. A spice so tantalizing he had but to suckle her lips to taste the appealing nectar. Delicious and sweet on his tongue, each drop full of her fear. Tiny rivulets animated his veins electrifying and hardening his body for her.

But something was wrong the fear grew stronger, not weaker. There was no lust or passion in her blood like there should be. A powerful jolt pulled his body from hers, and she collapsed to the ground, blood still seeping from her lips … her red, swollen, tormenting lips.

A commanding voice echoed in his mind, maniacal laughing … mocking him. He had done the unthinkable. He wanted his beloved, not _this_ woman, this stranger. The human's God had succeeded. The monster could feel His punishment.

Perhaps the truth was that the Evil ones were at work her as well. The monster knelt by the woman gathering her weaken body into his arms he brought his lips to her's once more, this time mending her wounds with a tender kiss. The blood stopped and the woman's eyes fluttered, then closed. She was unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

2

**Emancipation**

Quickly the monster raced to his cottage and placed her upon his straw made bed. The room was bare of anything that would make it seem more than a shack in the woods. It had four stable wooden walls and a matching floor. There were no windows and no door, simply missing sections just big enough for a body to fit though.

The rise and set of one sun and one moon is the length of time she slept. The monster did not know her name. He paid it no mind. His life was set and had been for more time than the second ancestry had lived. Her heart beat strong and he could feel her dreams. Once he thought he had seen them for himself.

Leaving the woman alone, many times the monster battled his frustration of constantly trying to overpower his thirst. He was surely going mad, finally. His body stirred and coiled in itself. His thoughts refusing any pattern or stillness, he was chaos.

There was no settling him, _until_ a single splash resonated in his body. He was being called back to her by the sound of her tears dampening his wooden floor. Above that he could hear nothing else. Unease worried him as he trolled back to his hovel hoping to find her gone, hoping that the lack of sound was her gift of departure for him.

He was not so lucky. As his shadow began to fill the empty space of the entry way he spied the woman slumped over the side of his bed. Her quiet tears pooling on the floor beneath her.

"You must leave." He commanded.

She only nodded her head. Her body did not move. Growing impatient, he commanded her again.

"You are not to be here. Your God thinks you to be my punishment. You must leave this place and return to the beach. I will bring you food and water until such time as you die. You will never feel fear like that again. Do you understand?"

Again she only nodded … her body still unmoving. The monster grew even angrier at the woman. With swift grace he grabbed her by the arms, cradling her body to his, and hastened her return to the beach. There he placed her in the sand and left her.


End file.
